psifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dragon511
Welcome Hi, welcome to PsiWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dragon511 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey thanks for the compliment and i really want to become a legendary psion and i would be glad if you teach me the basics and once again thank you. Okay i agree to be patiet and listen and i have no experince of any kinesis Beyond natural and the gods would be with you 02:38, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I am a light user i just learing how it works so i can prevent any dark users for this- Omega15 How did you develop chronopathy? is their a Training ability where you can develop chronopathy? can you please teach me how to do it? Yea i would never become a Dark User and Whats first lesson master ? Beyond natural and the gods would be with you 12:53, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I am currently finding mentors to teach me different arts. I currently am learning shamanism but would also like to learn any form of psychokinesis. I assure you I will only use what you teach me for good and will try my best to be good student. I hope you will teach me.Jetblackrlsh 02:01, June 1, 2012 (UTC) My nickname as a Light User should be known as Zero Beyond natural and the gods would be with you 16:21, June 1, 2012 (UTC) By the way Master how would i know if i master the Medation excrise? Beyond natural and the gods would be with you 16:21, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I think my mom has the ability to Veridical Dream Is veridical dreaming the ability to dream something and it happen. My mom has that power, she had a dream where one of her friend's store was robbed when she was startled out of bed by a ringing phone. When she answered the phone it was her friend who began describing my mom's dream as an actual event that had just happened to her. My mom has a lot of stories very similar to this one. I think her experiences are why I am so open minded about psychic abilities. Jetblackrlsh 18:34, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, putole zarlathil vur wer ithquenti ornla qe mrith wux.Jetblackrlsh 22:25, June 1, 2012 (UTC) You talked about creating the group on another webpage before this. So I did my research and I learned about Amber and Grace. Is your name Jason, I think your name is Jason. Anyways, I researched the Order of Light even deeper and found the draconic translator, and here we are now. Interesting isn't how someone you've never met can track down information. It has only begun Jason... This is going to be a learning experience for us all Jason, I hope to learn more about your aerokinesis abilities. I believe you will be an insightful teacher and I hope to hear more from you in the future. Tonight however I have other plans. Until then, putole zarlathil vur wer ithquenti ornla qe mrith wux. are you really a light user? not being skeptical because i myself is a believer, but did you really master the powers that you posted on your file? if possible, can everyone be a light user and master the powers you have? because i want to bring world peace on earth one day, and i want others to be on my side for the mission. i don't have a account, but you can email me at cryokinesis1@hotmail.com( my pass code). good luck to you. and may the Force be with you. Your Secret is Safe Please don't let my curious adventures make me out to be an untrusting person. I will not speak with Amber or Grace about any of the things that I have learned today.Jetblackrlsh 03:27, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I have nothing to hide Go right ahead, I am excited to see what you'll find.Jetblackrlsh 16:10, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Who I am I and a group of others patrol Rocket City and help people. We have gadgets, resources, and lots of friends. I feel that we could expand past gadgets, my shaman mentor is also a quote on quote real life super hero and he uses magic. Based on things he has taught me I feel magic and psychic abilities are closely related if not the same, my intentions are good, and my goal is to protect my city with my "talents".Jetblackrlsh 16:15, June 2, 2012 (UTC) He can do many things, heal animals, sense manevolent beings, and even generate enough heat from his body to melt snow simply by being near it. You seem interested, he is willing to teach anyone who would like to join our crusade. You speak of a planet X or Niribu that has the goal of destroying Earth, my master speaks of an X-force that plans on turning all known realms into nothing. There is alot you need to learn. The same way we have been learning about eachother through research. I honestly thought you had created that page, I was wrong. So.....when did you learn you could do psychic stuff? I learned about psi balls when I was seven at I caught onto it immediately. At one point I for some reason got a bad feeling that what I was doing was evil so I stopped making psi balls. I only recently started making psi balls again, but that's because I want to see if I can do more than acropathy. Jetblackrlsh 16:39, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Side note: At 12 in the afternoon I have to do something so I don't have long My natrual abilities: I am great at physics, an amature programmer, perfect eye sight, perfect hearing, and I have perfect natrual balance. My psychic abilities: Can increase stamina through visualization, psi ball, can create an energy trail that gives me movement instruction as I move. I'm back. Jetblackrlsh 17:16, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Scratch that I'm going to go see a movie. Jetblackrlsh 17:17, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Now I am definetly back. Niribu? Hey Master Who is Niribu? And what is Planet X? Where do I rank as a Light User? Jetblackrlsh 17:54, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, kindly. Putole zarlathil vur wer ithquenti ornla qe mrith wux. Jetblackrlsh 18:04, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey master do you have to have a Third Eye for this training Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- Omega15 19:19, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for updating me on Tarek, I'll be sure to look out for any trouble. Jetblackrlsh 02:38, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay i will, also how do i open my mind in mediation. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- Omega15 16:59, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks master and i am training to become a Full Light User. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- Omega15 17:14, June 3, 2012 (UTC) It would be cool if there were templates for powers that classfied whether an ability was a dark, neutral, or light ability. Neutral abilities would be most basic powers, dark abilities would be connected to darazkinesis, and light abilities would be abilities like photokinesis. What do you think? I do not know how to make templates. Could you teach me how to make templates, please? Jetblackrlsh 21:28, June 3, 2012 (UTC) The picture file name is shown instead of the actual picture. http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Template Jetblackrlsh 21:48, June 3, 2012 (UTC) http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Template/Darkpower Jetblackrlsh 22:37, June 3, 2012 (UTC) You are awesome, you have already created templates for light and Dark ability. Keep up the good work. Jetblackrlsh 22:40, June 3, 2012 (UTC) It displayed text instead of a photo/ Your new ability templates are awesome. I typed in what you said and again it displayed text instead of an actual image. I am not sure if you saw my earlier message in which I complimented your work on the Light and Dark ability templates. You did a great job on the Light and Dark ability templates. Jetblackrlsh 22:49, June 3, 2012 (UTC) http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Neutral_Ability Jetblackrlsh 22:49, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, with your help I finally created a template for Neutral Abilities. It is now ready for use. http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Neutral_Ability Jetblackrlsh 23:03, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Beyond natrual and the gods would be with you. Thank you again. Beyond natrual and the gods would be with you. Jetblackrlsh 23:18, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Possible Trouble It just occured to me that The Dark Siders might retalliate against us for deleting their page. Are you not afraid that The Dark Siders won't delete the Light Users page? Jetblackrlsh 23:21, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Great minds think alike. Jetblackrlsh 23:34, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Speaking of these templates, we have a lot of work to do if we are going to label every neutral ability. Jetblackrlsh 23:38, June 3, 2012 (UTC) http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Xacrokinesis is this a Dark ability? Jetblackrlsh 00:02, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Is Duokenisis a Dark Ability? http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Duokenisis Jetblackrlsh 00:15, June 4, 2012 (UTC) On how many? Also did you look at Duokenisis and Xacrokinesis I think those are Dark abilities? Could you check for me please? Jetblackrlsh 00:19, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for doing those Dark abilities for me. Sorry about you using the neutral user template, if I see any of those I'll correct it for you. Jetblackrlsh 00:22, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad to hear that problem has cleared. I wonder how long this is going to take us? Jetblackrlsh 00:25, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Piece of cake. Jetblackrlsh 00:31, June 4, 2012 (UTC) How do you lable this one? http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Kinesis_Therising_5 Jetblackrlsh 00:44, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that, I also labled the chakara one an ability. Chakara is an energy not an ability. Jetblackrlsh 00:45, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Is this a dark ability? http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Metanosia Jetblackrlsh 00:54, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I can't decide whether this is neutral or not because I don't understand the ability. http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/BST Jetblackrlsh 01:00, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Beyond natrual and the gods would be with you. Jetblackrlsh 01:10, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to retire for the night. Mondays and Tuesdays I won't be on as much. On weekends is when you will see me online the most. I'll talk to you later Jason. Beyond natrual and the gods would be with you. Jetblackrlsh 01:40, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I am creating something called The System. I am monitoring the web for alerts on different subjects around the world. At the moment we are gathering people to make up the system, those apart of the system will have access to System information by requesting it from me, in return those who are apart of The System will be responsible for maintaining your talent and being on call if there is ever a crisis in your expertise (global psychic attack). Message me with your e-mail and zip code, I will take the information and record it in The System and remove it from my talk page. Joining the system is optional, but I believe it would beneficial for you. Welcome, welcome to The System. Jetblackrlsh 23:33, June 4, 2012 (UTC) There is a wikipedia page on Niribu from the Darazkinesis page. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nibiru_cataclysm Jetblackrlsh 23:50, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I have created a series of alerts that use google in order to find information on the evil side of the psychic world. The System will be a collection of the most important links and information found through System alerts. Join The System and I will share any information you are after that the system provides for us. In return for information from The System I will expect your co-operation in fighting against a psychic attack, which if there was such an attack The System would inform us. This is the reason why your e-mail and zip code are requested, so that I know who is where and how to contact them. Jetblackrlsh 00:03, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Your e-mail has been recorded by The System and is now off of the Talk Page. Please message me you Zip-Code in order to join The System. Jetblackrlsh 00:08, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm getting off for tonight, I'll message you tomorrow, that is when you should send me your zip code so that I can remove it from the Talk Page after entering it into The System. Jetblackrlsh 00:44, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Finding information on individuals is easy. My email is thesystem26@gmail.com Jetblackrlsh 17:18, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Lesson one complete! Master iv have master the meditation what is the next lesson? Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- Omega15 17:59, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- Omega15 18:09, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey master does Dark Users use this ability? Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- Omega15 20:25, June 5, 2012 (UTC) why is Hyalokinesis being deleted? it's the power to move glass with one's mind. surely you could spare this kinesis power. Sorry master I didnt know that, I was just trying to warn the other Users it. I joined The Order of Light page, also welcome to The System we're glad to have you and soon your apprentice. Jetblackrlsh 22:26, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I couldn't have described it better myself. I just noticed today that everyone here is still in their teens, I knew you were, and I knew Brandon was, but I had no idea The Dark Siders were teenagers. Your description of The System is great for the Order of Light webpage, I wouldn't change a word. You are now in The System and soon Brandon will also be in The System. Jetblackrlsh 22:50, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Niribu has been supposedly sighted near Bryce.kikass's area. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wwyIfGZtUYk&noredirect=1 Jetblackrlsh 23:00, June 5, 2012 (UTC) You use a different website to create websites than I do, so I honestly don't know. I know that the website I use allows you to hide webpages where only those who have links can access those pages. My site also allows you to add blogs and forums (I know you can add blogs but now that I think about it I don't know about forums) to your page for free. Jetblackrlsh 23:03, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I agree with Jet I didnt know the Dark Users were teenagers? Why do they want to hurt innocent people at a young age?